Chapter 829
Chapter 829 is titled "The Yonko, Charlotte Linlin the Pirate". Cover Page Color Spread: One Piece Film: Gold poster with the Straw Hat Pirates, Gildo Tesoro and gang with Rob Lucci, Sabo, and Raise Max in the background. Short Summary The Sanji retrieval team nears the next island on their route, Jam Island, but they decide to avoid it in order to avoid surveillance, and encounter a giant sea centipede. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom gets a craving for croquembouche, causing her to eat the capital, Sweet City. Her son Charlotte Muscat attempts to stop her, but she kills him. Jinbe then arrives and feeds Big Mom some croquembouche tourists, returning her to normal. Jinbe prepares to discuss something with Big Mom, and she questions in rage if he wants to leave her crew. Long Summary The Sanji retrieval team sets off on the route to Whole Cake Island that Charlotte Purin gave them. Luffy is worried about the missing Pekoms, but Pedro assures him that Pekoms is tough and looking for him would be very difficult. Nami examines the map Purin gave them, looking for the best way to get there without being spotted by the enemy, and Pedro calls out from the crow's nest, saying he has spotted an island. Carrot and Chopper get excited about docking on the island, which Nami presumes is made of jam, but she tells them that they will not be docking. Nami plots the next direction they will take, and Luffy excessively steers that way, to her chagrin. Nami says that by following the route the map has set out, they can avoid surveillance, and leaves the navigation to Brook as she goes to prepare food in order to stop Luffy from doing it. Carrot leaps up to the crow's nest and asks if she can help as a lookout. She sees that part of the faraway ocean is grape-colored, and Pedro reveals that some of the islands have rivers of juice that flow into the oceans. Nami asks him how he knows so much about Totland, and Pedro reveals that he has been here once before. Suddenly, the crew is confronted by a giant sea centipede, and they prepare to battle it. On Whole Cake Island, the citizens hear that Big Mom's illness has reared up again, and this time she craves croquembouche. Tamago says that there were croquembouche tourists staying here, but a woman reveals that they have already checked out. The people of Totland hurriedly work together to make Big Mom some croquembouche, and they hear that Big Mom is headed for the capital Sweet City, leaving a path of destruction in her wake. An anthropomorphic sun attempts to stop her, but she throws it into the ground as she enters Sweet City. Big Mom starts eating her castle as the citizens evacuate in panic, and she eats any anthropomorphic object that gets in her way as she looks for croquembouche. Charlotte Muscat, the Minister of Gelato and Big Mom's 16th son, attempts to stop his mother, promising that they would have croquembouce ready soon. However, Big Mom attacks Muscat, seeing him only as an edible obstacle. Muscat attempts to run away from his deranged mother, but she pulls away 40 years of his life span, killing him. The shocked citizens continue to evacuate, and Jinbe suddenly appears from the Juice River with a pile of the anthropomorphic croquembouche tourists. He throws the croquembouche into Big Moms' mouth, immediately satiating her, and the croquembouche are glad to be eaten if they are found to be delicious. Big Mom greets Jinbe and thanks him for the poneglyph he gave her, asking if the unusually sweet atmosphere in the island is because of him. Jinbe denies this, saying he just got here, and says he has something to discuss with Big Mom. She then gets angry as she asks if he is leaving her crew. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Sanji retrieval team continues on to Whole Cake Island without Pekoms. *Pedro reveals that he had been to Totland before. *Big Mom was finally fully revealed. *Big Mom has some kind of eating disorder. *Big Mom's sixteenth son, Charlotte Muscat, is introduced but is killed by Big Mom. *Big Mom has an ability that allows her to take away a person's lifespan. *Jinbe delivered the poneglyph he was given to Big Mom. *Jinbe is on Whole Cake Island and has something important to discuss with Big Mom. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 829